hope in the darkest hour
by awesomewriter1997
Summary: Maka and kid have liked each other since they first met but what happens when they tell each other how they feel read and find out lemon in later chapters read and review for more ideas on what I should put in this story
1. Prologue

at the DWMA Maka albarn and Death the kid like each other but don't want to risk losing the friendship they have

"hey Maka can I talk to you please" says kid

"sure" maka replies so they walk over to kid's house to talk because kid doesn't want to be interrupted when he has already decided that today he was going to tell maka how he felt about her and he was nervous when they arrived kid lead maka up to his room and sat her on his bed and stared at her for a while

meanwhile maka is getting really scared so she says "what did you want to talk to me about kid"

kid gets startled and says "huh"

maka replies "you wanted to talk to me"

kid then says "oh yeah" he laughs nervously

maka then says "relax kid its just me here you don't need to be so nervous there is nothing you say that will-"

kid finally spits out "i love you maka"

maka looks at kid surprisingly and says while smiling " I love you too I'm glad we finally had the guts to tell each I just wish I would have told you sooner but I am glad that I finally told you"

 _I cant believe she likes me back I thought she would have went for soul or black star but not me wow I must be the luckiest guy in the world_ kid thought and maka pipes up and says "how about I become your weapon as well because I cant live without you and I believe we would make a great team as well"

kid just smiles and says "wow I never thought of that"

 **later that day**

Make and kid enter into the DWMA and head to the death room and maka walks up to the mirror and says "42-42=564 whatever you want knock on deaths door"

Death then appears on the mirror and says "hey Maka what's up"

Kid replies "I was wondering can I switch weapons"

 **will update when I can**


	2. Surprises and lemons

Death looks at kid and asks "why I thought you liked using two weapons son but anyway who would you like to use"

Kid looks at maka and says "maka"

Death looks in kids eyes and smiles while replying "do u love maka kid"

Kid looks at his father and says "yes I do love her that's why I want go be her miester so we aren't apart"

Death looks at maka and asks "what about you maka"

Maka replies "yes I do" death sighs and says "alright but I have to say that soul, Liz and patty do have to leave the academy for good"

Kid and maka look at each other and say "isn't there another way to keep them in the academy"

Death thinks "actually there is and I will get right on it"

Kid smiles at his father and says "thank you dad I love you"

Death looks at kid with wide eyes and says "love you too son"

they then left the room and headed over to soul Liz and patty and said "guys we want to tell you to something and we hope that you will be supportive"

Patty looked at kid and said "I will be"

Liz says "sure what's up"

Soul says "depending on what it is"

Kid says "well first off me and maka are dating and secondly we decided on working with each other"

Liz patty and soul looked shocked and say "what!"

Maka goes into her bag and pulls a big book and says "MAKA CHOP"

While soul patty and Liz are knocked out kid takes makas hand and leads her to gallows mansion and into his room and then starts to kiss her on the lips and maka kisses him back while wrapping her hands around his neck he then leads her to the bed and pushes her gently onto the bed without breaking the kiss and starts to undo her vest

 **lemon starts here if you cant read this don't go on**

he throws her vest to the floor and then moves to her shirt he does the sae thing to it and the he moves to her skirt and removes it along with her underwear and throws it to the floor he then breaks the kiss and starts to kiss down her body and whispers to her "you are so beautiful maka"

Maka immediately takes ahold of kids hips and flips them over and then she starts by sliding his skull jacket off and it soon joins her clothes on the floor and undoes his skull tie and then starts working on his pants once she has those off she throws them to the floor and then throws his boxers to the floor.

Maka then says "where are the condoms"

Kid then gets up and tells her to lie down which she does and then kid runs out of his room and runs to the bathroom but stops and sees a picture slightly leaning to the left but ignores it for the time being he grabs the condoms and runs back in the room he sets the condoms down and then says "can you give me a second there is a picture slightly leaning to the left and it must be fixed I promise I will be quick"

Maka sighs and says "yeah just be quick if you take to long I will drag your ass back into the room by the ear"

Kid smiles and gives her a hard kiss and maka moans

Kid then rushes out of the room and 5 minutes later he comes back into the room smirking and then straddles maka and says "I am going to fuck you so hard that you are going to beg me to let you come"

Maka moans "kid just shut up and fuck me already"

Kid smiles and says "sure" and then leans down and take her clot into his mouth and starts sucking

Maka screams out in pleasure while her hips thrust towards kid and says "oh kid uh please fuck me I can't take anymore"

Kid then takes his dick and puts it at her entrance but remembers something

"Maka are you a virgin" kid asks

Maka blushes and replies "y?es why"

Kid says "shit OK hang on I need to prepare you first because if I don't this is going to be painful for you and I can't have that"

Maka forgot about that and let's him do that then he reached over to his night stand and opened the drawer and reached in and found what he was looking for he squirted some lube onto three of his fingers and slid one finger in maka tensed in pain kid kept his finger still until maka said it was OK she noded and kid started to move his finger and then added a second finger and then moved them in a scissor type motion arts he added a third finger and then maka started squirming in pleasure and started begging kid to fuck her which he now thought she was ready

So kid removes his fingers and lubes up his cock and says "this is going to hurt a little so I would like you to breath and relax OK"

Maka replies "OK"

Kid nods and starts to move in slowly after he is fully inside her he stops to let her adjust to it

After a while she nods and then kid starts off slow but finds arhythm and starts speeding up after a while she gets close along with kid and moans his name and she came along with kid as he moans her name

 **lemon ends here**

He pulls out of her and says "let's get some rest"

Maka cuddles closely to kid while kid wraps his arms around maka and let's sleep take over after kid fell asleep maka stares at him for a while and smiles _i never thought that I would be here with him I love him_ and she falls asleep

Litter does kid know hrhe forgot to put the condom on and they created something that will change their lives forever.


	3. Pregnant?

A few weeks later maka started getting sick but was confused they used protection when they had sexso she thought it was just the flu so maka says "hey kid I think I am going to see professor Stein because I have been getting sick for the past few weeks and I think I might be pregnant so if you want you can come along"

Kid looks up at maka and says "OK I will come with you I hope everything is OK"

So kid and maka walk over to professor Stein's lab and knocks on the door progressive Stein answers and says "why hello maka what can I do for you today"

Maka replies "well I think I might be pregnant because I have been getting sick for a few weeks can you help me out professor"

Stein smiles and replies "sure maka come on in and you to kid"

They nod and enter stein tells them to have a seat while stein sets up and comes back in and says "follow me you to I have everything set up so don't worry I will find out what is wrong"

 **1 hour later**

Maka and kid sit Iin their house and wonder how this happened they used protection when they had sex so how could this have happened that's when maka speaks up and says "well our options are adoption abortion or keeping the baby what do you think we should do I for one think we should keep the baby"

kid then speaks up and says "well if we keep it one of us will find a job but what ever you decide I will support you in whatever you do but I think we should keep it for sure"

Maka smiles and goes over to kiss kid passionately and then realizes something kid sees this and asks "maka what's wrong"

Maka gulps and says "you do realize that we have to tell my father"

Kid freezes and starts shaking they knew how overprotecting makas father can be and they were scared of how he would react to this

Please stay tuned for next chapter


	4. Reveals to the parents?

Maka and kid walk up to her dad and lord death kid being slightly pale says "dad we have something we need to tell you and spirit"

Lord death and spirit turn around and look at maka and kid. Maka says "papa lord death I'm pregnant"

Lord death and spirit look at their kids shocked but spirit steps up and says "maka why are you pregnant and who is the father"

Maka gulps and says "kid is the father"

Lord death looks at his son sternly and says "you are having a kid"

Kid takes a deep breath and says "yes I am and we want to keep it"

Lord death and spirit look at each other and smile while saying "well you to will make great parents"

Maka being completely shocked says "wait what I thought you were going to kill kid and then yell at me"


	5. Maka moves in!

Lord death wanted maka to stay with kid in the gollows mansion because she was now his weapon and Liz and patty are really jealous because kid had chosen maka over them but they couldn't say anything

Kid says "Liz patty I'm really sorry I had to do this but I love maka and I want to help her become a death sythe"

Liz says "don't worry about it we will find a new miester its not the end of the world go be with maka after all we still think of you as family"

Kid smiles and hugs the two weapons one says "goodbye you to we will see each other soon"

 **meanwhile to soul and maka**

Soul and maka sit in the apartment and pack a!l of makas things awkwardly and soul says "maka I don't want you to be kids weapon I want you to continue being my Meister please don't do this"

Maka looks at soul and says "why are you being selfish? I love kid and I want to be his weapon and that's how its going to be I'm sorry but nothing is changing my mind"

Soul stands there for a minute and says "fine hope you are happy with freak the kid"

Maka and soul then start arguing and then soul does something no one expected he morphed his right arm into a syhte blade just as Liz, patty and kid walk in the apartment they see this and kid says "one last time for old times"

Liz and patty say "sure"

"SOUL LETHER GO SHE IS WITH ME NOW DONT MAKE ME SHOOT YOU BECAUSE I WILL TO PROTECT MAKA" kid says while holding Liz and patti


	6. kid protects maka

**SORRY IT TOOK** **ME SO LONG TO UPDATE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

"SOUL LET HER GO SHE IS WITH ME NOW AND I WILL PROTECT HER AT ALL COSTS" kid yells

Soul replies "you jackass you stole her from me and I will make you pay for this I don't want a new Meister I want maka to be my miester why can't you understand I lover her"

Kid then says "if love her so much you wouldn't hurt her now let her go"

Soul pushes the blade into makes arm saying "your right I do love her so she is going to stay with me forever"

That's when Liz and patty transform back into human form and kid says "go get stein and spirit and hurry and also let my father know what is going on"

Liz then says "but kid"

Kid then yells "NOW!"

Liz and and patty run out of the apartment and about a half hour later they return with stein and spirit

Stien sees mama and then says "soul let her go now and you won't get hurt"

Then out of no where a voice is heard

 **REAPER CHOP!**

FATHER! Kid yells

Kid get maka to the mansion you did the right thing in coming to me after getting these two thank you for informing me now do as I say" shinnigami sama says

So kid and maka run out of the room with liz and patty hot behind them with makas things they stick them in a guest room and them leave the mansion because they live with their new miester

 _5 weeks later_

Maka and kid were sitting in his room when maka suddenly got a weird feeling kid notices this and says "maka what's wrong?"

Maka replies saying "I am getting the feeling that we are beening watched and I don't like it"


	7. surprises and soul resonance

kid and maka are sitting in their room and talking about what happened between them and then kid pipes up and says "yeah I know the feeling"

Then a person hits the door and it falls down

 _thud thud thud_

Kid and maka both jump at that and then rush out to see a person standing in the living room and it was none other then **soul** kid then pushes maka to the side and reaches out to her and she does as she is told she morphed into a scythe and then kid pipes up and says "what are you doing here soul maka doesn't want you here if you don't leave I will attack you"

Make says "kid he has a kishin egg as much as I hate to say it we must stop him or he will become a kishin u know the rules"

Kid nods and attacks him but soul dodges it easily and says "maka join me we could be together forevermore"

Maka then says "ARE YOU NUTS SOUL I AM NOT JOINING YOU I HATE YOU!"

Kid then says "we need soul resonance in order to beat him"

Maka nods and then they do soul resonance and then kid moves and slices him in half and soul turns into a kishin egg floating in the air and Maka turns into human form and eats the soul and then turns to kid and gives him a kiss saying "I love you kid"

Kid smiles "I will never get tired of hearing you say that and I love you to Maka"

lord death smiles because they are working well together lord deaths mumbles " i'm glad kid has found the person he will be with forever"

kid looks at his father and says "did you say something father"

lord death looks at his son and says "you do realize we have to turn maka into a shinnigami or she wont be with you forever dont you agree kid"

kid pales because he forgot about that...

 **death the kid:** really that is really creepy

 **maka:** i think its amazing

 **soul:** why did you have to kill me in this chapter and make me have a kishin soul

 **me:** simple soul i wanted to be evil

 **Next chapter will be up later tell me what you think sorry it time so long to complete this chapter**


	8. maka becomes a shinnigami?

kid and maka are in the death room with lord death and maka's father and everyone else lord death then pipes up and says "ok you all are going to need to step away from maka please because when i do this it is going to be painful and also dont touch her"

everyone nods and lord death begins the ceremony and that's when makas body starts to change and lord death turns to kid and says "you know what to do"

Kid nods and walks over to maka and pulls her to him and kisses her and then her bones start to bend and she screams in pain and kid had to leave because he couldn't handle it and lord death didn't blame him if he was kid he would want out of there two

 **Two hours later**

Maka was still in pain but not as bad and lord death yells "OK kid you can come back in now its done"

Kid reenters the room and looks at maka she still had dirty blonde hair but she had three white lines on top of her head in the same p!ace kid has his they were the lines of sanzu kid smiles while thinking _I am glad she is a shinnigami now I think I will ask her father if I can have her hand in marriage later in the week_

kid is then pulled out of his thoughts by maka saying "kid are you alright you seem to happy"

Kid replies "I'm fine my love let's go home"

Lord death pipes up "oh kid her transformation isn't complete yet her bones still hasn't disappeared yet so I will put maka on leave until all her bones are gone and you will be to here catch" kid caught what lord death threw at him "it a type of medicine that keeps the pain away but doesn't stop it"

Kid nods at his father and takes maka to the gallows manor and lies maka on his bed in his room and goes into the kitchen to make maka something to eat because he knows maka will be hungry when she gets up

 **meanwhile**

in the bedroom maka starts to glow and kid notices a light coming from his rom so he rushes to his room and sees maka starting t glow and immediately calls his father

lord death pipes up and says "whats up kid why are you calling me so late and shouldn't you be asleep?"

kid replies while pointing at maka and asks "should maka be glowing like that father?"

lord death looks at maka and says "bring her to me right away this is bad this shouldn't be happening"

lord death ends the call while kid gets maka to the DWMA to the death room to his father

 **meanwhile in the death room**

lord death is franticly trying to figure out what is going on with maka when he finally realizes where he went wrong he forget he needed maka's father's and his blood in order to complete it and he thinks _damnit I cant believe I forgot one important part of the ceremony if I don't fix this maka will disappear forever_

just then kid shows up with maka and says " what is going on father"

lord death replies " kid forgive me this is my fault I forgot we need spirits blood and my blood in order to complete the ceremony so call spirit and get him here immediately or maka will die"

kid nods and runs out of the room to get her father here and not after a few minutes have past her father shows up and says "kid told me everything so I am willing to give her a little bit of my blood in order to save maka lets do this"

lord death nods and says "alright spirit me and you need to time this right in order for it to work and pray to god that it does I'm hoping this will fix the problem"

 **1 hour later**

maka finally opens her eyes and says "hey kid what time is it"

kid throws his head back and laughs when he stops he smiles and says "i am so glad you are ok maka I was so worried about you because you were glowing an hour ago and I brought you back here apparently my father forgot an important part of the ceremony"

maka looked at kid confused but then shrugs her sholders and says "well as long as I am ok"

kid agrees and then lord death pipes up and says "maka in a couple days your lines of sanzu will show up and when they do I want you to show up back here so I can complete the ceremony by giving you the symbols of a grim reaper and kid will have to be here when that happens OK"

Maka says "yes lord death"

 **a week later**

maka and kid had been in the death room for nearly an hour now and lord death is nearly done and maka is also 7 months pregnant with kids child and its a girl and they called her Sofia kid albarn and lord death actually liked the name and after an hour had past lord death pipes up and says with a bow "congratulations reaper maka welcome to the reaper family and welcome to the grim reapers as of right now you are officially able to weild a death scythe welcome"

Maka says "thank you lord death this is an honor" and then smiles


	9. maka's new life

It has been a few weeks since Maka had become a shinnigami but she loves it. One day Kid says "hey Maka"

Maka replies "hey Kid what's up"

Kid replies "I was wondering what was your childhood like for you if you don't mind me asking about it. I'm just trying to get to know you better"

Maka thinks and says "well it's hard to describe but I could say it was pretty good considering I met you Kid"

Kid blushes and says "really you think it was the best thing when you met me"

Maka nods. Just then Lord death popes up on the mirror and says " Kid and Maka this is urgent arachnophobia is on the move again. They are trying to create another Kishin. You must stop them at all costs! I mean it failure is not an option. Am I clear"

Kid and Maka say "yes lord death we will not fail you"

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the DWMA**

Lord death sits in the death room waiting to hear back from Maka and Kid because he knows they will get the job done. He just hopes that with Maka now a shinnigami she will be able to do this. Lord death waits another hour and finally his mirror rings he answers it in a hurry. Suddenly he realizes its Maka and Kid and he realizes that that are fine and breaths out a sigh and says "well how did it go"

Kid pales when he sees Maka on the ground and says "can you send Stein Maka got injured and witch arachna is dead"

Lord death nods and hangs up and immediately calls Stein. Stein popes up in the mirror and says "yes Lord death"

Lord death replies "Kid needs you to get to where he is because Maka got hurt and looks like she is unconscious. Bring her back to the DWMA immediately"

Stein replies "yes right away lord death" and hangs up

* * *

 **Meanwhile where Maka and kid are**

Kid looks at Maka and thinks _please hold on Maka i have help coming i can't loose you I love you._

Stein runs over and says "get on i will grab Maka gently and give her to you"

Stein proceeds to grab Maka and puts her on kids lap and drives at the speed of light freaking kid out and he laughs loudly and kid says " i'm glad you think this is funny"

Stein replies lighten up Kid I won't let Maka die. I know you and her have the shinnigami bond you think i have death wish you would kill me if she died"

Kid smirks at that because he knows Stein fears his temper

* * *

After about an hour they finally arrive at the DWMA and Stein rushes Maka into the nurses office and gets to work he finds the problem at ease and starts to fix her and that only took about an hour or more he isn't sure. He then finally walks out of the nurses office and Kid says "how is she. is she alive"

Stein smilees and says "we got to her just in time if i had gotten there any later I wouldn't have been able to save her"

Kid smiles "when can she come back to the mansion Stein or does she have to stay in there for a bit"

Stein smiles and says "i would like her to stay here for a couple days but don't worry she is fine you can go in and see her"

Kid runs in but before he does he turns to Stein and says "thank you

Stein says "your welcome Kid now go see your wife"

Kid nods and runs in.

* * *

 **Meanwhile outside the nurses office**

Lord death popes up and says "what are you keeping from my son Stein. what are you keeping from my son"

Stein sighs and replies "physically she is fine but. Lord death was she fighting the demon sword"

Lord death shakes his head and says "the witch arachia"

Stein nods and says "well i'm not sure but Maka had black blood in her blood it must have gotten mixed in with her shinnigami blood we don't know how this will effect Kid and Maka but I doubt it will be good"

...to be continued


	10. upsetting reaps and bad news

Kid and Maka are both reapers and one day Maka pipes up and says "I have to go because my cloak and mask appeared so i have work as a reaper to do"

Kid replies "good luck Maka"

Maka runs around the corner and disappears in the western dessert and realizes that she has to do this on her own so she pulls out her mirror and says "Kid I need your help please. This is a Zoroastrianism reap I don't know this language yet I haven't gotten that far"

In the mirror kid replies saying "sure just focus your soul on where you are i will be able to find you that way"

maka nods and focuses and all of a sudden Kid appears and says "you know what to do right after the prayer right"

Maka nods and says "yes I do I will have to do it because this person has no family"

Kid then says "alright since the ghost has ran away we have to stay with the body"

Maka nods. So they sit with the body and Kid starts saying the prayer that needs to be said and the ghost comes back and stays there until the prayer is done and she then goes over to the ghost. The ghost nods his head and Maka sticks her hand on the chest and the eyes and she presses the chest gently until she hears the pop and then goes over to the body and grans the hour glass and then they set the body to get eaten by nature and they then take the body to the silent tower and they are done. Maka then turns to Kid and says "thanks for the help I have a couple more reaps to do I will see you when I get back I love you Kid"

Kid then smiles and pulls her to him and kisses her passionately he pulls away and says "I love you to Maka"

Kid disappears then Maka focuses and is teleported to a familiar house. It is none other then Souls. She holds in her tears and goes over to Soul and says "Soul it's time to go see Jesus"

Soul turns around and says "what happened?"

Maka says "you died it's time for you to move on please take my hand"

Soul takes Maka's hand and she puts her hand on Souls chest and eyes and hears the familiar pop and she goes to Souls body and gets the hour glass and then she goes home because she is done Kid is waiting and says "hey how did it go"

Maka starts crying and Kid's eyes widen and rushes to her side and says "hey you ok what happened"

Maka says "I had to reap Souls soul because he had died and I didn't want to but I had to i'm sorry I can't cry because it is part of the job"

Kid replies "did you get the hour glass"

Maka replies "yes. but I want to do a funeral for Soul is christian and it states that you are allowed to cry in front of the body"

Kid replies "and we will I promise"

Maka nods and starts crying while Kid held Maka and she let it all go after a few hours Kid says "you ok"

Maka nods and walks into the bathroom to wash her face and that's when Lord Death pops up in the mirror "hey hey hey Maka you and Kid need to get to the Death Room immediately it's urgent"

Maka nods and says "sure we will be there soon see you there"

Maka runs out of the bathroom and says "KID!"

Kid comes around the corner worried and says "yes Maka what's wrong"

Maka says "your father wants me and you in the Death room immediately his said it was urgent"

Kid nods and says "ok well lets go if he wants us there immediately then is has to be serious"

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Lord Death**

Lord Death just got off the mirror with Maka and Kid thinking _I cant believe this I thought that I killed white star all those years ago_ he pulls himself from his thoughts because Maka and Kid had ran into the Death room with worried faces Kid pipes up and says "whats wrong father what is so urgent"

Lord death replies "White star is alive I thought i had killed him but I guess not"

Kid goes pale because this means that him and Maka had to go after Blackstar's father and kill him because he had become a pre-kishin. Maka says "we will do it"

Lord death then asks "Maka have you seen Soul"

Kid winces at that and says "father Maka just had to reap Souls soul because he had died"

Lord death then says "oh, Maka I am so sorry"

Maka nods and says "we will accept the mission. We will complete the mission I promise"

Lord death then says "good luck you to I know you can do this"

Kid nods and says "we will call you when we get to white star is I guess I will have to use Maka because she has no weapon and she is also a weapon herself"

Kid and Maka run out of the death room and run into Blackstar and he says "hey guys what are doing at the death room so quickly"

Kid pipes up and says "my father gave me and Maka a mission that is urgent and I can't say what it is because it top secret if my father wants you to know he would have told you himself so don't ask we got to go"

Blackstar shrugs and says "it's all good. Good luck. hey Maka where is soul"

Maka winces and says "i had to reap his soul because he had died"

Black star goes wide eyed and says "oh my god Maka I am so sorry"

Black star goes over to Maka and gives her a hug and says "it's ok Maka if you need anything let me know"

Maka hugs black star back and says "thank you black star for everything you were always a good friend to have"

Black star smiles and Kid steps in and says "Maka we have to go"

Maka then says "right I will see you later black star"

they head out to get white stars soul in secret because lord death asked them not to tell black star because of how close he was with his father.


End file.
